


Rain Memories

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Rain brings back memories.  Haou wants nothing to do with memories.





	

**Story Title:** Rain Memories  
 **Characters:** Juudai|| **Pairing:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 100|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, A46, 100 word drabble; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #1, 100 words   
**Summary:** Rain brings back memories. Haou wants nothing to do with memories.

* * *

Rain pattered gently down on the castle’s roof, but Haou could hear it anywhere he went. It stirred up thoughts of times long gone. 

Being in Osiris Red, sound asleep, soothed that way by the rain. 

Being in class, the teacher’s voice droning on and on. 

Being with his friends. 

He drew on his armor. He did not have time to sleep. He needed no one to teach him anything. 

The friends who’d come here with them existed only in Super Fusion now. 

He repeated his silent mantra. This wouldn’t happen to anyone else ever again. Haou wouldn’t allow it. 

**The End**

**Notes:** I love writing about Haou. He genuinely believes that being evil is the only thing that's going to do any _good_ for him. Since, you know, being good just got his friends killed.


End file.
